


Les Fleurs de Cerisiers

by merciki



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss regarde les cerisiers et se souvient d'une rencontre, il y a 7 ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Fleurs de Cerisiers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xerxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerxia/gifts), [Pinhead93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinhead93/gifts).



J’ai toujours aimé les fleurs de cerisiers. Chaque printemps depuis que je suis enfant, je les regarde fleurir, jusqu’à ce que leurs pétales cèdent sous les assauts du vents, en une pluie rose et blanche qui se déploie à n’en plus finir.

A chaque fois, j’ai ce souvenir d’une tarte à la cerise en plein hiver, de lèvres douces au goût sucré, et chaque année, je me promets de ne plus penser à ces mois froids, mais si chauds passés si loin. Sept ans sans un mot, sans un contact. A me raisonner. A ne pas chercher son nom sur les réseaux sociaux. M’a-t-il oubliée? N’étais-je qu’une fille de plus, en passant, le charme exotique de l’étrangère? Mon coeur me crie que non, ma tête tente de me ramener à la raison. Dix fois, cent fois j’ai voulu prendre un avion, pour retourner là-bas, si loin, si proche, frapper à la porte bleue de cette maison rouge, pour le revoir au moins une fois.

Dix fois, cent fois je me suis dit qu’il ne fallait pas. Qu’il avait sans doutes continué à vivre, rencontré quelqu’un, fondé une famille, cette famille dont il avait tant envie.

Dix fois, cent fois, ma tête a eu raison de mon coeur, me disant qu’il n’y avait pas d’avenir pour moi là-bas, que je ne parle pas sa langue, qu’il ne parle pas la mienne, que je ne peux quitter les miens ici, qu’il ne peut quitter les siens là-bas.

Dix fois, cent fois encore, je suis restée sur ce banc, dans ce parc que je lui ai tant décrit, dans le secret de son lit, sous le couvert de sa couette, dans le confort de ces bras.

A chaque fois que je vois un cerisier, je pense à lui.

A ces mois ensemble, à ses yeux, si bleus que le ciel semblait y prendre ses couleurs, à ses boucles blondes qu’aucun peigne n’arriverait jamais à dompter, à ses mains, si fortes et si douces, si grandes et si fragiles … et mon coeur se serre un peu plus.

Cette promesse faite au moment de mon départ, de ne pas se contacter, de ne pas se chercher et qui semblait être une si bonne idée à l’époque est la blessure que je porte dans mon coeur depuis sept ans.

Aujourd’hui encore, je suis dans ce parc, près du ruisseau, à écouter le murmure de l’eau et à regarder les cerisiers danser avec le vent.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et une voix que je n’ai pas entendue depuis sept ans murmure à mon oreille:

“Le parc est vraiment beau au printemps, ulkomainen.”

Il ne m’a pas oubliée. Et cette année, la pluie de pétales de cerisiers porte mes rires et mon bonheur, plus jamais mes larmes.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be persuaded to write more of this, in English :)  
> If you want to, say so :)
> 
> i'm thegirlfromoverthepond on tumblr


End file.
